Many different types of ankle braces or supports have been proposed heretofore. One such prior type of brace is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 055,711 filed May 29, 1987, assigned to the assignee of this application, and in certain patents cited therein, including D. M. Mauldin, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,169, granted Feb. 25, 1986, and G. E. Detty U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,058 granted Apr. 6, 1982. However, the type of brace shown in the Mauldin patent is relatively massive and complex, and is intended for use with major medical problems. On the other hand, most of the soft goods type ankle supports, such as that shown by Detty and those available on the market are either so flimsy as to provide little support, or are of cumbersome and impractical mechanical designs.
Accordingly, principal objects of the present invention are to provide a soft goods type ankle support, which is relatively simple to put on and take off, includes adjustable tension, and which provides strong ankle support through a sound mechanical design.